A Different Love
by crazydreamerforever
Summary: Cato and Clove won. This is a oneshot of one moment in their lives, that changed it for good. OOC I suppose. CLATO!


**Hi! This is a Clato oneshot.. Very OOC, I'm sure. Mainly written to appease an inner yearning of mine. Alternate U, because Clove and Cato won the games, in this one. This is my first CLATO FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…if I did… there would have been lots of clato in THG!**

Pain. She was used to it by now, but not this way. Not this horrible, intense, murderous feeling. Not the games, nothing.

But facing the pain alone, was something she wasn't ready to face again. He was supposed to be there. He is supposed to sit next to her, telling her it would all be okay. But he wasn't.

He wouldn't admit it, but he's just as terrified. And by telling her " he needs time to think", she broke her heart. She felt as if a thousand knives we're sent through her chest, shattering her.

She blames herself for this, for her mistake. He blames himself, and is cursing his actions, for bringing her pain. Neither of them wanted this now, IF ever. Young, Her and Him, 18 and 19 respectively. Sure they loved one another, but was it strong enough to withstand this?

The girl prayed and the boy crossed his fingers, but they didn't dare mention it.

Ripping. Shredding. Tearing. THAT'S what she felt at this moment. But to her it was secretly worth it, though he wasn't with her. She was anxious, maybe happy even... Maybe even the tiniest bit excited. But above all, she felt fear and pain. She couldn't do it alone, not for the amount of time and energy it would consume. Her mother never showed her affection, so how was she expected to? HE would help her, HE would know how, HE would love this..this.. child. A child. THEIR child. Not just the girl with the knives'. Not just the boy with the swords'. Both of them together.

He didn't want to seem weak or scared. But that's exactly what he felt. " You're a coward" he told himself. Running away from her and his problem. No, not his problem. His kid. Leaving her when she needed him most. Pacing around the room, debating what to do. Knowing what he must do, but emotionally torn on the matter. Cato Alexandar Roed would not run away from her again.

Eventually the pain faded. And she did it. She had her baby, her little child. It was terrifying. Looking at the person she had to keep alive, that she brought to the cruel world. Not just her child, her son. Who looked like HIM. She hurt to look at the baby, but it also brought her the biggest joy she could imagine. Then it hit her. She was alone, he left her. She had to take care of this child ALONE. And one day, this little boy that looked all too much like Cato, would face the reaping. She stared at her baby, and felt the tears. He'd help her, she knew it.

So when they asked her " What do you want to name him?" She had an answer.

He ran, he did whatever he could to get to her. Before it was too late, before she never forgave him. He had to see her, to hear her voice again, see her smile, and hear her laugh.

He couldn't give up, he want- no NEEDED her. Please god, let her forgive him. He wasn't himself, without her.

She smiled. For the first time in months, when she saw her son's eyes. They were HIS eyes, and if he didn't come back. She would have this much of him. The eyes she fell for, she trusted, and loved. Ocean Blue and innocent, like he used to seem and like her baby is.

As cruel, cold and heartless as most saw her as, they never expected her to keep the child. Everyone figured she would give it to the first one who offered, but that isn't the case. The connection she felt to her baby made her instantly in love, and she immediately felt an instinct to protect this person. This little infant that she helped create, she was GOING to defend and keep safe forever. She ran her fingers through the kid's soft blonde curls, and it immediately reminded her of Cato's. She felt in that moment, that her heart wasn't just belonging to her boyfriend anymore. It was also belonging to their child. She sat alone in the room with the baby for hours. Time didn't seem to matter to her, now wrapped around the finger of her son. No one came to see her, nobody. She had no one anymore, her parents felt disgraced as did her other family. Alone she was, except for the baby in her arms. Until the door opened.

As soon as he saw her, he couldn't get his arms around her fast enough. Their lips crashed into each other, and a month's worth of pent up passion, love and want finally released. When he saw the child in her arms, his heart stopped dead in it's tracks. He felt himself shaking, because he had downright fear coursing through his veins. That was his baby. She just gave him a _child. _He looked at her with nothing but fear in his eyes, and when he saw hers full of nothing but adoration and love, he knew he did the right thing by coming to her.

Clove. HIS Clove. HIS Clove who just had his child. He walked over and sat in the chair closest to her. He leaned over to get a better look at their baby, and she smiled. He suddenly felt _jealousy_, at the baby. Clove wasn't just his anymore. When the baby wrapped it's entire hand around his one finger, he understood why Clove loved this baby. It was THEIRS.

She looked at him and smiled, " Cato, meet your son. Alexandar Cato Sevina-Roed."

And she knew, that she wasn't the only one he loved now, either.

**FINISHED!**

**Review PLEAASE? My first Clato ****J**


End file.
